


Grant Stevenson

by Bear_shark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Pining, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: Bucky is excited to ask his new friend Grant Stevenson to share his heat with him, but first Natasha and Clint have some questions.





	Grant Stevenson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming @kat-atomic for this, even though she is blameless and the best in all things. 
> 
> No smut, sorry. Just all around goofiness. No beta.

Bucky straightened his man bun. A few strands of hair fell artfully to the sides framing his face. He’d even put on eyeliner and lip gloss, not his usual thing, but tonight he needed every advantage: he was going to ask Grant to share his heat with him.

And, sure, the alpha would get days of non-stop sex out of the deal, but he’d also have to miss work and most employers didn’t give alphas heat leave unless they were bonded. He and Grant were far from bonded, just friends for three months. He’d met Grant when the alpha was rescuing a kitten from a tree, an action Bucky would soon learn was typical of the big, goofy, entirely too sweet man.

A knock came at the door and Bucky cursed under his breath. Of course, Grant would be early on this day of all days. When he opened the door, he found Natasha and Clint waiting for him in the hallway. Bucky tried to close the door, but Nat wedged her foot in the gap and pushed the door open with surprising strength. Well, not that surprising given she was the Black Widow.

Clint ambled in after her looking apologetic. “It’s an alpha thing,” he explained. “She’s being protective. I mean…” he shrugged and patted Bucky on the shoulder.

Inside, Natasha and Clint soon made themselves at home. Bucky knew there was no use in arguing it, but he still felt the need to put up a token protest. “Guys, if he smells another alpha here, he will get weirded out.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me he’s one of those macho ‘me alpha, you, omega’ types.”

Bucky and Clint shared a commiserative glance because Natasha, pot meet kettle.

“It’s only that we can’t find a Grant Stevenson that matches your description in any database. She’s a little worried.”

“I don’t need you to speak for me,” Natasha said primly. It wasn’t strictly true. Getting Natasha to own up to any feelings was like pulling teeth, but Clint brought out her softer side.

“Although.” Natasha studied her exquisitely manicured nails. “It _is_ a bit suspect.”

Bucky felt a little doubt creeping into the back of his mind. Grant seemed like a good guy, all sunshine smiles and aching sincerity, but Bucky trusted Clint and Natasha implicitly.

“Couldn’t there be some kind of explanation?” Bucky said, knowing better than to question their methods.

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Clint said. “I’m sure everything is fine.” Natasha elbowed him, and Clint gave her a pouty look. “What?”

“ _I’m_ sure this alpha has something to hide, and I will find out what it is if I have to--”

“Ask him strongly worded questions,” Clint said. He laughed shakily. “No torturing civilians and all that.”

Bucky nodded. Grant was a big, bearded guy, taller than Bucky by several inches and thick as a brick house, but no one could withstand Natasha’s techniques.

A second knock came at the door, and, despite his concerns, Bucky felt his heart flutter with anticipation. He hoped he and Grant could feel things out, could become something more.

Grant beamed when Bucky answered the door and enfolded Bucky in a soft hug. He was always so careful with his strength, and Bucky loved the gentleness, even if he wouldn’t mind a little roughness if they spent Bucky’s heat together.

“Thanks for coming,” Bucky said against Grant’s chest. “Um. A couple of my friends arrived unexpectedly.” He called out over his shoulder. “But they were just leaving.”

Natasha scoffed and Grant froze, the color draining out of his face. Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled the alpha into the room.

“Grant, these are my friends Natasha and Clint. Guys, this is Grant.” Grant’s eyes were opened wide, his mouth agape. Bucky hadn’t expected Grant to be the type to get star struck, but he supposed the Black Widow could have that effect on anyone even without her uniform.

“Grant,” Clint drawled as if he didn’t quite believe it. “Anything you want to confess to, Buddy?”

Bucky ushered Grant into a chair. “Come on, Clint. He hasn’t committed any crimes.” He looked at Grant. “They’re Avengers, it’s hard to turn off sometimes.”

Natasha looked cross. She pointed at Grant. “I don’t know if I’m more mad at you for that terrible code name, or,” she pointed at Bucky,  “you for not seeing what’s right in front of your face.”

Clint leaned back with a smirk. “I think three months is a long time to lie, _Grant_.”

Grant turned to Bucky with panic written across his face. “It started as an accident and then I didn’t know how to fix it. And it was so nice to just be me for once.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky said.

Grant reached for Bucky’s hand then thought better of it, dropping his arm mid-movement. “I’m Captain America, Buck.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, unable to stop disappointment from creeping into his scent. Grant, no Steve, Steve Rogers, noticed it and hunched over.

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal, right?”

Bucky frowned. He honestly thought he might cry, which was just plain ridiculous. “I was going to ask you to share my heat with me”

“And you don’t want to anymore.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement with heartbreaking finality to it.

“Well, I mean, Captain America probably can’t take that kind of time off. I still want to be friends.”

Steve’s scent turned hopeful, like the scent of fresh ocean breeze, and Bucky marveled that he could read him so well already. “I could probably arrange it,” Steve said. He smiled shyly and Bucky couldn’t help it he threw his arms around Steve’s neck in relief and the alpha pulled him into his lap.

“Thank goodness,” Bucky said. “I didn’t want to spend it with anyone but you.” Something possessive, and, well, horny crept into Steve’s scent, smelling like burnt sugar and nutmeg. It was an unusual scent for an alpha, but Steve wasn’t your typical alpha and Bucky loved that. Clint coughed politely to remind them others were in the room.

“We’ll just be going,” Natasha said, wrinkling her nose. “For the record, Rogers, I tried to set you up with Bucky six months ago and you turned me down.”

Bucky punched Steve’s arm, and Steve shrugged unrepentantly. “I had to do it my way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Natasha said, showing herself to the door. Clint trailed behind her giving Bucky a surreptitious thumbs up.

Once they were alone, Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, scenting him. “You know,” Bucky said, “maybe we should practice before my heat so we can get a feel for what the other likes.”

Steve’s answering smile was sunshine bright and a touch wicked. Bucky shivered.

“Absolutely,” Steve said, picking Bucky up and carrying him to the bedroom.

 


End file.
